


He Would Give Everything

by cherrynoel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynoel/pseuds/cherrynoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel remembering the moments that brought him to love Dean Winchester as they ready to battle the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Give Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny oneshot ficlet about Dean and Cas. My first try at this, so let me know what you think! I have several ideas...just need to know someone would read them.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t always felt this way. Castiel still remembers the day he pulled Dean Winchester from hell, broken and helpless. He still remembers how long it took to put him back together and being able to understand all of the pain Dean was still going through as he rebuilt the man.

He remembers watching Dean from a distance as he dug his way out of the earth, wishing he could help, but knowing it was a trial the man must face on his own. He remembers Dean’s face when he first saw him, no memory of being stitched together by the angel, just as it was meant to be.

He still remembers being stabbed, the incredulous look on the face of this man, the man he knew better than he knew himself, and having to explain to someone who didn’t believe that Yes, I do exist.

But the moment that Castiel remembers clearest, the moment that changed him forever, was the moment that there was no life worth living without this man in it—the moment he realized he loved him. Of course he did. And from the moment Castiel was created, his Father had known all along, and this was fate. So of course he loved Dean. It was meant to be this way.

But now, standing in front of a man he once put back together, seeing him broken again inside because his choice has unleashed the Darkness, Castiel realizes something else.

He would spend eternity to make sure this man was whole again. Even if it meant sacrificing everything he held dear. Even if it meant leaving him alone, letting him work things out without constant bombardment by an angel. Castiel knew.

He would give everything.

“Cas? Are you even freaking listening?” Dean was looking at the angel, anger boiling behind his eyes. “I need your help. I need you, man.”

And Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I am right here. And you have me.”

Dean shook his head at the angel’s words, “You have to pay attention! We can’t do this alone.”

As Dean continued on about how they were supposed to save the world (again), Castiel smiled. Even if Dean Winchester didn’t understand how much he cared, even if he never did, Castiel would stay by his side. After all, they do share quite a profound bond.


End file.
